DSL Rings, such as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/463,240, filed on Aug. 8, 2006, and in U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/706,022, filed on Aug. 8, 2005, the entire contents of both of which are incorporated herein by reference, represent a new and powerful reconfiguration of existing telecom network resources.
Traditional ring network implementations require support for only individual bandwidth cases (e.g.: 155 Mb/s, 622 Mb/s, 1 Gb/s, 2.4 Gb/s, 10 Gb/s, etc.). These implementations detail various parameters and control timings based on the assumption that the given bandwidth numbers are static, and the bandwidth in transmit and receive directions between nodes are always equal and identical all the way around the ring.